Free Will
by seblamistheword
Summary: Sam Evans is just one of the many servants that work for Sebastian Smythe, a rich and selfish brat. Sebastian leads a lavish lifestyle, but when his newest purchase is something that nobody even thought was possible, how will it affect him, and the people under his control. Blam fic but with heavy Seblaine to start. Lots of sexual scenes!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm starting a new fic again but hey :D_

_I want to stress that this is meant to be a Blam fic, but will be predominately Seblaine for the first part with heavily sexual scenes (M Blam scenes later too). I love Sebastian with all my heart but I just love writing him as a meany! :D_

_Thanks, and enjoy!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian sat with his head resting against the large wooden bed frame, adorned with intricate carvings that had probably taken hours to create but that he'd barely ever even looked at. His legs were splayed out, lean and athletic, covered solely in designer fabric. The only sound in the room was the thunk of a solid rubber ball against the wall. Thunk, thunk. Sebastian caught and threw the ball, his skill level enough that he barely had to focus on what he was doing to keep it bouncing back into his hands. The loud noise was probably irritating the people in the other room but he didn't care. It was his house after all.

* * *

Closing his eyes and merely feeling for the ball he thought about the last time he'd been this bored. It wasn't often he found himself bereft of things to do, but this moment was definitely it. He was bored, so bored he couldn't even be bothered to summon up the energy to think of something to make him not bored. A long sigh escaped from his lips, more like a hiss - a sound he was familiar with, but usually in an entirely different context.

Suddenly the door to his room crashed open.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes flicked open - the ball flew from his fingers and bounced off the wall, careering into an antique vase perched on top of a chest of draws and sending it crashing to the floor - porcelain scattering everywhere. The brunette boy didn't even blink.

"Frederick!" He snapped, eyeing the smaller and vastly inferior looking boy that hovered in the now open doorway. "What did I tell you about knocking?" Frederick seemed shocked, his gaze flicking from the remains of the broken vase to his furious master. His mouth hung open and words struggled to come out, when suddenly he remembered the reason for his intrusion.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Sir." He replied. Sebastian got ready to release a tirade of abuse. "Your delivery is here."

* * *

The words fell off Sebastian's tongue. Immediately he sat up, his whole body alive with electricity. Frederick relaxed, knowing he wasn't in trouble anymore.

"It's arrived?" Sebastian asked, almost not believing the words. His servant nodded.

"Yes. It's waiting for you in the main foyer." Before another word could be spoken Sebastian was up and out of the door - he barely stopped to even thank his employee, or even dress himself properly. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and clouded his vision, every step sent him more and more delerious. He was here.

* * *

When he reached the top of the stairs and saw the large package waiting at the bottom his almost let out a squeak, sliding down the bannister and landing perfectly despite his excited state. Closing in those final few metres he stopped for a second to just stare at the box. It was tall, taller than him.

"Finally." He muttered to himself, before proceeding to rip it open with his bare hands. A considerable crowd had gathered around the area - most of them intrigued to see what Mr Smythe had been waiting for for all these weeks, some craning their necks to have the first peek. The room was silent, and when the package was finally opened everybpdy held their breath.

Sebastian smiled. In front of him, stood a boy. A beautiful boy.

"Does this meet your requirements sir?" The delivery man asked. He had been waiting patiently by his parcel, not even having been acknowledged by it's recipient and quietly watching as the item had been revealed. Sebastian looked back at him with joyful eyes.

"Yes. He's...perfect." Turning his head back Sebastian gazed upon his purchase once more, taking in his smooth skin, his soft black hair, hazel eyes... The boy stared back, but was motionless.

* * *

"How does he work?" Sebastian asked after a couple of seconds. The delivery man took a step forward, motioning for him to let him have access. Sebastian was reluctant to step away, not wanting to be separated from his purchase, but eventually he shuffled backwards. The watching servants began to whisper amongst themselves, the box having been moved away completely so the mystery boy was now completely visible to all of them. He still hadn't moved an inch, his eyes still fixed upon the same rigid spot.

"The control panel is back here." The delivery man stated, pointing to a section of skin on the back of the boy's neck. His finger hovered over the area and suddenly the outline of two circular buttons lit up and became visible. "This button to turn on, this button to turn off." The whispers grew louder. Sebastian ignored them, the excitement in his gut building even more than it had before. The delivery man turned his head to look at him and asked one final question.

"Would you like to do the honour?" Sebastian nodded, pushing him roughly away and standing in exactly the same spot, eyes trained on the back of the boy's neck. He lifted his finger up slowly, letting it hover in the same manner so the buttons became visible again. The breath in his throat was shallow and wonderous, his skin tingling. Closing his eyes he breathed in the new scent he was now to become so familiar with, the scent that already fed his hungry mind. Then he pressed down.

* * *

A sudden whirring filled the room. Everyone that had been talking stopped abruptly - Sebastian shot round to the other side of the boy and watched with anticipation. Slowly the motionless parts of the boy's body began to come to life, his chest rose and fell, the muscles in his arms contracted and relaxed, his lips parted and the hazel eyes found focus on the person before him. Sebastian let out a long, satisfied breath.

"Hello." He said. For a second the boy looked confused. His head turned round to look at the gaggle of people surrounding him, everyone's eyes trained on his face. Then he returned to the figure in front of him.

"Hello." A few people gasped. One woman fell to the floor and had to be helped up by her friends. Sebastian smiled, reaching out a hand to slowly take hold of the boys, feeling the soft skin and sighing once more.

"Your name is Blaine." He said firmly, the words he had practiced in his head over and over again, the words he was now able to say. "My name is Sebastian. This is your home now. You are mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the support guys! More will be revealed about Blaine in this and also Sebastian's history and Sam._

_Please keep sending in reviews with suggestions and comments, I have already changed and added things in thanks to what you have said :)_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The gossip circled the Smythe household like a swarm of vultures. Nobody talked about anything else. Blaine's introduction into the family was nothing anybody had ever seen before. And neither was Blaine.

Sebastian simply smiled, enjoying the fervent chatter of his servants. This moment had been a long time coming, and he revelled in his success.

* * *

Born into a life of wealth, from an early age Sebastian achieved what he wanted. He was smart, but incredibly lazy – something that got him sent to boarding school in an attempt to buck up his ideas and set him on the right track. All this did however, was introduce him to the main love of his life. Sex. Sebastian was a sex addict, a severe one at that, a thirst that he never completely quenched. He was also gay, something he had been sure of since his first sexual experience with his history teacher at the ripe age of 15 – which had also signified his return to home schooling. After finally scraping together enough credits he had landed a job at his father's firm, and moved out of the main house into his own purpose built mansion. Sebastian ruled it like a king, busying himself with a plethora of engaging activities long after he returned home from work. Many of the servants that resided in the Smythe quarters had been hired simply for their looks and he wasted no time in seducing every one of them. But when fucking servants had become boring, he looked for a new passion to ignite his ever-glowing fire.

Then he'd seen the advertisement. He'd stumbled across it completely by accident – something his father had never meant him to see. But as soon as he had he knew he wanted it.

* * *

'An opportunity for grieving parents suffering the loss of a loved one to rebuild and revitalise. Human bodies – removed of all decaying, dead organs and replaced with robotic ones, ones that could be programmed to regain the characteristics of it's owner and keep the body alive under the illusion that it was still human. The bodies could even be remodeled to remove disfigurements caused by death or any abnormalities, returning the person to their former glory.' It was a revolutionary breakthrough, something that would change the course of human living forever.

Sebastian had no dead relatives. That part of the project held no interest to him whatsoever. What did interest him, were the creations. A robot. But not just any kind of robot. A _human_ robot. And _completely controllable_. Sebastian had become obsessed with the idea, tracking down any person that knew anything about the project. Eventually, and after a serious amount of cash had been thrown his way, the founding scientist had been forced to surrender, and so Blaine had been born. Of course the original human body had been altered – Sebastian had based the boy on a previous conquest that he'd never managed to ensnare, but obviously he had been improved. Tailored _exactly_ to his liking.

Now he was here, and Sebastian could do anything he wanted with him. The possibilities made his body tingle with excitement.

* * *

There was a mixed opinion in the quarters. Some of the servants were excited about the new arrival, curious as to who he was and what he could do. Some hated him on sight – the realisation that now Sebastian had a new toy their services would no longer be required hurting them deeply. Some thought it was witchcraft and threatened to leave. Sam Evans thought none of these things.

* * *

A servant to the Smythe's for many years, Sam was the son of Sebastian Snr's chief maid. Mrs Evans had hoped to also send her son off to boarding school, or a better life, but Sebastian Jnr had taken an immediate shine to him. At 16 Sam was naïve, and the affections and grand gestures of his sort-of-master stole his heart. He fell in love, and embarked on a tumultuous relationship that lasted for nearly a year. Of course, Sebastian couldn't be held down for long – soon a new servant came along, and when Sam walked in on them performing depraved acts in his lovers bedroom things ended rather quickly. Sam was heartbroken, desperate to escape but still totally attached to his master. He decided to remain, a servant to his ex, and eventually the feelings that had once raged deep inside of him faded. Sebastian had moved on, so had he. Of course, he certainly wasn't alone – pretty much all of his co-workers had received the same treatment, some of them losing girlfriends, boyfriends and wives in the process. It was nice in a way to look upon the latest victim and realise that he wasn't the only one.

With the arrival of Blaine however, the balance had shifted. Sebastian had created him – that meant that there was less chance of him getting bored. It was possible that Blaine would occupy his master's thoughts and body for several years – maybe forever. Whilst this worried others, Sam was simply intrigued. What had his master done this time…

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. Whilst the décor of the room, the softness of the sheets that lay under him, and the beautiful view outside would amaze others, he simply stared straight forward, unimpressed. To him, this was just any other bedroom. Sebastian stood in the adjoining bathroom, wiping off the last bit of shaving foam and checking for any patches he had missed. There was almost too much to do with Blaine for him to think of an order – of course he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but first protocol had to be established. Blaine had to get to know his master. Finally satisfied with his appearance, Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his purchase. He was dressed only in a towel – something that again should have shocked the boy sitting in front of him, but simply did not even register as unusual.

"Morning." Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine said nothing back, just waiting for an instruction. Still slightly damp feet stopped at the foot of the bed and pointed towards it.

"Stand up." Blaine immediately rose – the obedience making Sebastian's cock twitch. He ran his eyes slowly up and down his body, knowing it wasn't inappropriate in this circumstance, and then smiled again.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked.

"Blaine." Blaine replied.

"Do you remember my name?"

"Sebastian. I am yours." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Well that was impressive.

"Yes," he continued, trying to hide his approval, "yes you are." Reaching up a hand he slowly moved to touch Blaine's face, his fingers caressing the soft skin. It was hard to believe this wasn't a real person in front of him – everything about him was so…human. But he still needed training.

"You are so beautiful." He said, unable to stop himself. If Blaine was pleased by the comment he didn't show it.

"I was made to be beautiful." He replied. Again his frankness shocked Sebastian, but he admired it.

"Indeed you were. And how beautiful you are." Slowly moving his hand down, Sebastian trailed it across Blaine's neck until it reached the first button of his shirt, swiftly undoing it. Sebastian hadn't requested any clothes for Blaine to be made, or for him to be clothed upon arrival, but it seemed the company protocol didn't adhere to this. Once all the buttons were undone he slipped the shirt off Blaine's shoulders and licked his lips. My my, he _was_ beautiful.

"Are you admiring me?" Sebastian's eyes flicked up from the spot of Blaine's stomach he had been looking at and widened slightly. It was the first time he had spoken something that wasn't an answer to a question.

"Yes." He replied, knowing he could be equally as frank and honest. "You are a beautiful creature, it would be impossible not to admire you."

"Are you to be admired too?" A small chuckle slipped from Sebastian's lips. He took a hand and placed it on Blaine's stomach, almost sighing in pleasure at the muscles he felt.

"I certainly am." Blaine smiled – the first time he had done so, and Sebastian's stomach flipped. He was learning.

"Do you know what your purpose is?" He continued, wanting to progress onto the next stage of habilitation. Blaine stared forward into his master's eyes again.

"Yes. My purpose is to serve you. I am at your command, master." Sebastian closed his eyes, overcome with desire. He held his breath for a few seconds, trying to slow his heart rate down before slowly opening them again.

"You must call me Sebastian." He replied, moving his hand back up to Blaine's cheek, caressing it and then running his fingers gently through his hair. "The servants call me master, and you are not my servant. You are my lover." Finally closing the last bit of distance between them Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine stayed motionless for a second, but then kissed back.

* * *

"Are they ever going to come out of that goddamn room?" Alex was scrubbing the plate in his hand so hard it looked like it was about to break. Maria, the head maid in the Smythe household, put her hand on her hip and looked at him disdainfully.

"Alex! What have I told you about swearing?"

"Sebastian likes it…" Alex muttered back, slamming the now clean plate on the table and reaching for another one.

"Well I'm sure _Mr Smythe_ likes a lot of things, but that doesn't mean you do them here." As Sam began drying the plate that had only just survived his friend's attack, he couldn't help but sympathise with his struggle. He had once been in that very same position, struggling to eat, sleep, even think about anything. Of course Alex was nothing more to Sebastian than a fuck buddy – not even a long-standing one at that – but _he_ didn't know that. He loved him.

"They're probably at it now – fucking. How can robots even fuck, surely their insides are metal."

"Alex!" Placing his hand gently on the head maid's arm Sam looked at her pleadingly.

"Maria." He whispered, trying not to let his friend hear." Leave it. Alex is going through a rough time."

"Oh not you as well!" Slamming down the next plate Alex didn't even bother grabbing a new one, flinging soap suds everywhere as he gestured with his arms. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like some little kid! Like I can't cope with what's going on!"

"Alex, you're 17."

"So? I'm nearly an adult – I can make my own decisions. Sebastian will get bored of his stupid robot soon, just you watch." As his friend went to grab another plate Sam stepped in the way, blocking the rack with his arms but opening his palms so he showed he was being non-threatening.

"He said he loved me too." He whispered quietly. For a second Alex stared back, hurt and anger evident in his young eyes. Then they narrowed and turned spiteful.

"Well that was a long time ago. Sebastian has grown up now, he knows what he wants."

"Don't be so sure." Sam murmured as he drew back to continue drying. As Alex picked up the last remaining plate the blonde turned back to Maria, exchanging understanding glances as silence descended over the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fight to be a waiter at dinner was intense. Nobody knew if Blaine would be joining Sebastian, or even if the two of them would come down at all, but nobody wanted to miss out. Interestingly though, a note was sent down that everyone be present in the hall when dinner was served.

* * *

The sheer volume of help Sebastian employed was evident when they all crowded together in one place. It was scary to see how much of the room was filled, and also how many of them were young, naïve boys. Sam could see the ones that had been hurt, and the ones that were now hardened, just like him. All eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for anything to happen.

"Ok people, no need for any hysteria." Phillip, the head butler and possibly the only person in the house Sebastian _hadn't_ hit on, (excluding the women) tried to calm the atmosphere. It was hard to follow his lead – even _he_ didn't know how to gauge this situation. It was like an alien had suddenly descended upon the house – nobody knew how to deal with it. Sam stood next to Maria and kept his eyes trained on Alex, who had situated himself by the back door, ready to make a run if he needed to. Sam only hoped it was in the right direction.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase echoed round the halls. Everyone abruptly went silent, the noise disappearing like the end of a record. Sam trained his eyes on the door, as curious as everyone else to see what came through it.

* * *

Sebastian entered first, knowing that his audience would be a captive one. He wore only a loose shirt and slacks, topped off by an extremely satisfied grin. Blaine followed in behind dutifully.

As the couple took the first few paces in people immediately began shuffling nervously. Sam glanced briefly over at Alex and saw him staring at Blaine, a look that could kill. He then returned his own gaze to the boy in question and looked on in disbelief. He really was beautiful. Sebastian had redressed him, but his shirt hung open – something that didn't seem to bother him – despite the frost hanging on the trees outside the windows. Sam found himself drawn to the toned muscles in his chest, the way his arms tensed as he moved and the skin near his abdomen drew back to reveal that perfect v. Sebastian really had chosen well. He supposed it should have been an insult that the perfect human being of his former lover looked nothing like him, but then again it was impossible to predict Sebastian's taste. As long as you were willing, that was all he really needed.

Strolling over to the dinner table, Sebastian sat down, unable to disguise the smugness that radiated from every pore. Him and Blaine hadn't actually engaged in any physical relations yet – that was something that would have to be taught and perfected in order to gain ultimate pleasure, but he liked the thought that everyone presumed they had. As he flicked his eyes along the crowd he momentarily caught the gaze of Alex, one of the servants he had most recently been sleeping with. The young fair-haired boy sent him a pleading look, but he dismissed it quickly, turning back to look at Blaine.

"Sit, beautiful." He said, motioning to the chair next to him. Blaine immediately obeyed. He still lacked the sincere emotions of a human, but he was ever learning. Sebastian was set to mould him just like he wanted.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming." Sebastian said once his lover was seated. He addressed his entourage and spoke like a king making an important speech. "I suppose you have all heard the news of our new arrival – this, is Blaine." As his hand stretched out to present Blaine to the group, the dark haired boy made little attempt to acknowledge them. His eyes didn't look towards the food on the table, or the décor of the room, they just stared straight forward, and then looked towards Sebastian upon the mention of his name. Sam studied his face intently, trying to work out which parts of him were human and which were robot.

"Blaine is now a member of this family and will live here henceforth." Sebastian continued, smiling at Blaine as he did so. His hand slipped to rest on his knee and stroked it softly.

"Now despite what some of you may think – Blaine is not a servant. He does not call me master and he does not perform your duties. He is my partner and serves me in different ways." Suddenly Alex scoffed.

* * *

Immediately everybody held their breath – hoping for their friend's sake that Sebastian hadn't heard. He had.

"Who said that?" The curt tone cut across the room. Sebastian looked outraged, but nobody spoke. Fear swept over the room.

"Tell me! Who said that? I demand you!" Clenching his fists Sebastian looked ready to punch something. Amusingly, Blaine still stared straight forward, despite the fact that this outburst was due to his presence. Sam glanced worryingly at Alex, praying that he wouldn't give himself away, that he wouldn't subject himself to the beating that would ultimately follow if he did so. Alex squirmed, but stayed silent.

"Fine!" Sebastian retorted, stamping his foot. "Everybody leave! None of you will be getting any dinner tonight!" Nobody made any protest towards this order – they knew better than to do that from previous experience – but everyone filed out of the room as quickly as they had entered. Only Phillip remained, knowing that he would have to serve Sebastian and Blaine their dinner.

* * *

"Well done Alex." Frederick hissed once they were a safe enough distance away from the dining room, his whole posture slumped in defeat. Alex looked straight forward, his jaw set in position as he walked.

"Aren't you going to thank us for saving your ass?" Turning sharply to look at the group, Sam saw the glint of tears in his friend's eyes.

"Screw you all, the lot of you." He snapped in reply, before stalking off to the servants' chambers.

* * *

With the room now empty, Sebastian felt more than a little annoyed. He had been looking forward to showing his new toy off a bit more, but his pride had gotten in the way. Glancing back at Blaine he saw him still sitting motionless in the chair – completely unaware of what had just gone on.

"Would you be wanting your dinner now master?" Phillip suddenly asked. Sometimes Phillip was the only person Sebastian could tolerate in this wretched house.

"Yes." He replied sullenly, without the customary please or thank you at the end. Phillip was used to this, so simply nodded and proceeded with the plates.

* * *

Sam padded towards his bedroom, opening the door cautiously to check if anyone was inside before he entered. Only Frederick was lying on his bed, Dominic and Dean still elsewhere.

"Alex isn't here." Frederick said before he could even get a word in edgeways. "He's next door." Nodding, Sam walked over to his bed and sat down. The mattress sunk down and he sighed. Through the wall behind him he could hear the faint sound of crying, things being hit and punched occasionally. It was going to be hard for Alex for a while – very hard. But at least he was in his room and not off hurting himself somewhere.

"He's been like that for the last hour." Frederick continued, sounding like he was a little annoyed.

"He'll get through it." Moving to lie on his back, Sam stared up at the slats of the bunk bed above him. He traced the faint patterns in the wood with his eyes, feeling tiredness suddenly overtake him.

"What do you think of this Blaine guy then?" The question suddenly rang out and Sam had to pause before answering. He had deliberated long and hard about the dinner fiasco. The thought of Blaine wouldn't leave his head – how strange he seemed, how emotionless. It was hard to believe he had once been human, alive and well. Now he was… well he certainly wasn't normal. Rumours were flying round that he didn't eat – even though Sebastian had requested two meals for dinner – nobody was even sure if he slept. And goodness knows what would happen when his master started teaching him things… Turning onto his side – facing the wall that was producing all the noise but closing his eyes, attempting to get to sleep, he sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hopefully I will be able to update this frequently for a while :) This chapter includes the first of many Seblaine sex scenes. Yummy :D_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian paced the length of the drawing room irately. He was trying to sort something out on the phone and it was proving lengthy.

"Well can't you just get Smith to do it? This isn't really my problem." His fingers clutched the small cell phone tightly and the strain showed in his face. He didn't have time for this. There were more important things he needed to do. As he walked down the room another time a servant entered, cleaning products in hand. Sebastian made no effort to greet him but simply walked past, letting him carry on with what he was doing. The servant walked over to the window and then began scrubbing at it, cleaning off some dust and marks.

"I don't give a fuck about your workload – this is _my_ department and you do what _I_ fucking say!" Spinning around again and feeling spit fly from his mouth as he spoke, Sebastian noticed the servant again and then stopped. To tackle a rather taxing mark he had sunk to his knees and bent over – Sebastian now had a perfect view of his ass. Immediately his pants twitched, and suddenly his anger didn't seem so fierce anymore.

"Look, I don't want to fire you…" Pacing forward slowly Sebastian licked his lips. It would only take one movement to make this boy his – he was pretty sure they had fucked before. His heart began to race and his breathing grew shallow. "And my father doesn't want to cope with your inferiority…" As he moved closer the servant seemed to grasp what was about to happen, freezing but not turning around. Sebastian's voice became more and more raspy – the desire overtaking him and his cock throbbing at the thought of sinking itself into someone again. Then suddenly the thought of Blaine flashed into his mind.

"So sort it out." Abruptly he snapped his phone shut. The servant jumped, the sudden noise catching him off guard. Sebastian sighed, reaching his hand forward to pat him lightly on the shoulder, before rising to his feet again.

"Good work…" His craned his neck slightly to search for the nametag pinned to his worker's chest "…Shane."

* * *

Strolling out of the room into the hall, he caught Phillip walking past carrying an array of kitchenware and stopped him to hand over his phone.

"I won't be getting any more calls from this number for a while." He stated plainly, even though the head servant was looking into the drawing room with interest at a still confused Shane. "Get rid of it. And tell the office I won't be coming in for a few days – I have training to do." Smiling mischievously to himself Sebastian spun himself around and walked out of the door.

* * *

He took the stairs two at a time and then paced quickly to the door, opening it to reveal his room, with Blaine inside. It seemed a little harsh to keep Blaine cooped up inside his room when he wasn't needed – he was something to be shown off after all – but Sebastian felt he was still at the newborn stage. Blaine had to learn where he belonged, and since it would be his duty to spend most of his time in the bedroom, he thought it fitting that he became accustomed to it this way.

"Hello Blaine." He stated simply upon entry. Blaine immediately rose to his feet, something that never failed to set Sebastian's pulse racing.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Come here." Beckoning with his finger Sebastian brought his lover over to him. Blaine stood tall and obedient in front of his master, clothed only in thin boxer shorts.

"Whenever I enter a room you are always to come to me. Any room. Unless I request you not to." Blaine nodded, processing the information and storing it in his robotic brain.

"You are only ever to be clothed in this garment within this house." Sebastian continued, gesturing to the boxers. The way the material was straining over Blaine's sizeable cock made him bite his lip and breathe deeply a few times, feeling his own member swell. "Unless again, I tell you not to. In this room – you are to wear nothing." Blaine immediately bent down. He pulled the boxers off his legs and dropped them onto the floor. There was no seduction in the movement. He was simply following a command. When his lover resumed his standing position, now completely naked before him, Sebastian had to restrain himself. Normally the boys that stripped for him were young and nervous – some had confidence but all were acutely aware of what they were doing. Blaine had no shame, he had no conscience. And he was beyond beautiful.

"Are you to be naked too, Sebastian?" Blaine suddenly asked. If he was aware of the current arousal he had set in his master's eyes he didn't show it. For a second Sebastian thought about it – his brain whirring and concocting up some scenes that definitely wouldn't suit his parents – but then he snapped back to reality and shook his head.

"Not just yet. We have other things to do first." Stepping forward another pace, Sebastian tilted his head slightly and connected his and Blaine's lips together. Immediately he let out a sigh, a long drawn out one that only reflected a tiny percentage of what he was feeling – what he wanted to do. Blaine kissed back, used to this process, and Sebastian kissed harder, deeper, letting his hands skate across Blaine's body.

* * *

As they kissed further Sebastian inched a little closer, pressing their crotches together and moaning slightly. His hands drifted down Blaine's back towards his ass and then cupped it gently – his eyes closing as he sunk into a sea of bliss at the touch. Walking them over to the bed Sebastian laid Blaine down and then climbed on top so he was straddling him. Blaine's cheeks had flushed a little – more from the exertion of moving than any real emotion, but it sent his master wild.

"Blaine..." He breathed, leaning down to kiss him again, unable to continue with what he had planned just yet. Blaine kissed back and Sebastian groaned again, feeling himself rock against his lover before bringing his head back up.

"Blaine…" Blaine stared back up, waiting for the next instruction. His cock was beginning to harden but Sebastian wasn't quite sure if he knew what this meant.

"Blaine." He said once more, now having regained his composure, but still letting his hands trace lazy patterns over his lover's chest. "You need to listen very carefully. These are important instructions." Blaine nodded obediently. The fact that these next few words would shape the person below him forever made Sebastian crazy with desire.

"You know what your purpose is, don't you?"

"To serve you Sebastian. I am yours." The brunette smiled, leaning in a little closer.

"Yes. I define you. But something else defines you too." Bringing his lips to Blaine's ear, Sebastian whispered the next word. "Sex." There was no noticeable response. Sebastian returned to his upright position, stating his next instructions.

"You live for sex. Every part of your body yearns for it, and you are never satisfied until you have achieved it. You will do anything for sex. Anything I desire. Sex is what controls you and without it you are nothing." He felt rather like he was describing himself, but without the desperation. Sebastian had never once begged for sex – that was what the others did. "You think about sex all day, sex is what you dream about. You are constantly finding new ways to have sex and perfecting your technique to make it even better. You will not disappoint me Blaine." Blaine nodded, the information seeping through like programming code. It stored itself in his brain and began to make roots, spreading.

"Every touch is pleasure to you." Sebastian continued. He increased the pressure of his hands on Blaine's chest, beginning to make little red marks. "Every kiss makes you hard with desire." Leaning his head down again he kissed his collarbone, listening to the little noise his lover made as the connection between the action and the instruction registered. "_My_ kiss. I am what you desire Blaine, what you _crave_. You want me like I want you – stripped, breathless, complete." As he spoke he kissed down his chest. Blaine's brain was fizzing – the instructions coming thick and fast. The robot part of him was trying to process it all, but the human part was responding to the physical stimulation.

"You want me Blaine, you want me _so bad_." Suddenly Sebastian couldn't resist feeling down for his lover's erection. He grabbed hold of it and Blaine let out a little moan. Sebastian's head jerked back, seeing the arousal now evident in his face. It was working.

* * *

"Do you like that Blaine?" Blaine didn't reply, his eyes still closed as his brain worked furiously to catch up. "Tell me if you like it."

"I like it." He finally breathed out. Sebastian was beginning to be overcome with desire.

"Louder!" Grabbing hold of Blaine's dick he commanded his lover. Blaine found the new sensations rushing through him hard to control.

"I LIKE IT! OH!" Unable to stop rubbing Sebastian attached his lips to Blaine's as he moved his hand up and down. Blaine groaned, the desire burning inside of him taking him over so he bucked his hips up, desperate to feel more.

Breathing hard into Blaine's mouth Sebastian closed his eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to have gone, but he hadn't been able to resist Blaine's large throbbing dick. He was overcome with desire to touch every part of him – to hear him groan and scream the way he was now. Rubbing harder he grunted, his own cock straining in his jeans. He hadn't even undressed and already he had Blaine in pieces beneath him. It was the most exhilarating piece of control he had ever experienced.

"Come on baby." He grunted out again, his voice suddenly rough and raw. "Show me what you got. Say my name."

"Sebastian!" Blaine moaned. "Oh Sebastian _yes_!" Their hips were rubbing together – Sebastian could feel his lover slick with sweat, the smell of his skin tantalizing as his hand slipped up and down, up and down – the movement faster every time. Eventually he felt Blaine begin to reach his end – thrusting down with his own hips he tried to satisfy his own desperation and then suddenly Blaine came. He screamed out Sebastian's name and came hard and fast, everywhere. Sebastian had never seen so much come.

* * *

When the high of Blaine's orgasm had died down – his _first_ orgasm – Sebastian slowly moved his hand away and examined it. The come was real, human. He brought his fingers up to his lips, licking tentatively and then slipping his whole finger in. When he glanced down he saw Blaine still catching his breath but staring back up at him. He didn't seem tired, just alive.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian asked. He was still hard – the foreplay not enough to get him fully off, but close. Just the sight of Blaine like this, the sound of his voice as he begged and moaned, _and_ the realisation that he would last a lot longer than any of his previous conquests in future, it drove him crazy. Blaine nodded, his brain processing the right response with the instructions he had previously been given – the instructions that now made up his personality.

"Yes Sebastian. I liked it a lot." Rolling off onto the other side of the bed, Sebastian fiddled with the zip of his jeans, his fingers still slippy from the come, then pushed them down roughly.

"Well then." He replied, looking back up at the naked, willing creation beside him. "Now you can do it to me."


End file.
